Trevor Morgan
Trevor Morgan is a fictional character and recurring antagonist of the BBC British soap opera programme; EastEnders. He first appeared in 21 December 2000 and became the show's secondary antagonist until his death on 1 November 2002. History Trevor Morgan first appeared in Albert Square with his wife Little Mo Slater, whom he has been mistreating since they got married years ago. It first becomes clear that the couple appeared to have reconciled with each other following a period of separation. Despite Trevor promising to cease his violence towards Little Mo, he quickly resumes his abuse - often beating and embarrassing his wife. He is regularly apologetic after attacking her, but continues to isolate Little Mo from her family - particularly with her estranged sister Kat. By 2001, Little Mo's family have become apprehensive towards Trevor - with Kat and her sister Lynne especially concerned with her evident ordeal. This continues when it transpires that Kat's youngest sister, Zoe, is actually her daughter; Kat had been raped as a tween by her perverted uncle Harry, who turns out to be Zoe's actual father - and not his brother and Kat's father Charlie as it originally appeared. This revelation soon causes a friction between Trevor and Little Mo when she refuses to tell him about it. In response, he burns her with an iron. Trevor continues to mistreat Little Mo up towards the end of the year. When she plans to attend Lynne's wedding against his consent, he rapes her in the bathroom. On Christmas Day, she arrives late for dinner and Trevor reacts by shoving his wife's face into her plate - forcing Little Mo to eat the remains from the carpet. Hours later, Trevor beats up Little Mo after discovering her contraceptive pills - which she had secretly been taking in order to avoid becoming pregnant by him. Little Mo's family constantly implore her to leave her husband, despising his treatment of her. This sparks a feud between Trevor and Kat, up to the point where Charlie gets involved and attacks Trevor when he learns about the iron incident. Eventually, Little Mo walks out on Trevor after Christmas 2001; she discovered that he had purposefully deleted a message that Zoe sent her. He tries to win her back on New Years Eve, but she refuses and Trevor reacts violently - attempting to rape her again. In self-defence, Little Mo hits Trevor on the head with an iron - knocking him unconscious. Little Mo, believing to have killed her abusive husband, summons Kat to help dispose of Trevor's body; however, they find that he has disappeared. In January 2002, Trevor is revealed to have survived. He recovers at a hospital and proceeds to get revenge on Little Mo, by calling the police on her under the guise that she tried to kill him; Little Mo is arrested and later charged for attempted murder, although she is released on bail until the trial begins in April 2002. Despite strong evidence of domestic violence, corroborated by Trevor's mistress Donna Andrews, the jury at her trial find Little Mo guilty of attempted murder and she is sentenced to eight years in prison. Following Little Mo's imprisonment, Trevor begins to harass Donna over her withholding him from his child - Sean. As a result, Trevor gets violent with Donna and she ends up his hospital. Trevor begins to target Kat when she takes Sean into her care, and refuses to let him see his son. After failing to harass Kat in changing her mind, Trevor later confronts her one night and attacks her. However, he soon realizes too late that Kat has actually entrapped him; the police surround the house and arrest Trevor. To avoid going to prison, Trevor makes a deal with Kat; he will react his statement against Little Mo in exchange for Kat not pressing charges against him. Despite her reluctance, Kat agrees so that Little Mo can be set free; she is subsequently released from prison on appeal and returns to the square. Trevor is outraged when Little Mo begins dating his arch-rival Billy Mitchell. After failing to win Little Mo back, he begins dating Billy's cousin Sam - which quickly ends when Sam learns about Trevor's violence. The square soon turns against Trevor on the night after Billy proposes to Little Mo, and they later celebrate their engagement in the Queen Victoria public house. Sam's mother Peggy, the Queen Vic's landlady, expels Trevor from the pub when he arrives for a drink. Billy proffers him one last drink to toast to his engagement to Little Mo. Afterwards, Trevor fumes and vows revenge. On Halloween 2002, he confronts Little Mo when she is looking after Sean - taking the pair hostage. She quickly realizes that Trevor plans to kill them in a house fire. He attempts to blackmail her into agreeing to be with him again, but Little Mo finally stands up to Trevor - stating that she is not frightened of him anymore. She also admits to being responsible for the square turning against him; Little Mo had worked together with Billy and his friend Paul Trueman in reporting that Trevor had tracked Donna down to her new address in Swindon, where he had beaten her up and stacked their son before heading back to Walford. Trevor again threatens to start a fire, but Little Mo lights a match and taunts her abusive husband that he does not have the guts to burn the house down. Trevor reacts by grabbing onto Little Mo, which causes her to drop the match - which starts a fire around the house. Though all three are nearly killed, Little Mo and Sean are rescued by her neighbour Tom Banks. Just as the emergency services arrive to clear the area, Tom rushes in to save Trevor - only to perish with the house explodes; Trevor dies in the resulting explosion as well. Following the deaths of her neighbour and abusive husband, Little Mo begins to plan a funeral for Trevor - despite her family and Donna's insistence that she should be mourning for Tom instead. Her decision enrages Billy and Kat, who both remind Little Mo of the treatment Trevor has inflicted upon her. However, when she attempts to get rid of Trevor's ashes, Little Mo tells Kat that she does not want to scatter them - as it is an act of remembrance and does not want to remember him; Kat subsequently reconciles with her sister after supporting her plans. Later on, Little Mo tells Billy in the café that she saw a new chapter of her life and the doors to her previous one closing when the curtains closed on Trevor's coffin. The couple reconcile and quickly move on from Trevor by getting married on Christmas 2002, and two years later Billy comforts Little Mo after she is sexually assaulted by Graham Foster - one of the Queen Vic customers who indirectly causes Little Mo to reflect upon the past torment that Trevor inflicted against her a couple of years ago. Nevertheless, Trevor has never been referenced again ever since Little Mo ultimately left Walford on 26 May 2006. Trivia *Trevor Morgan is undoubtedly one of British Soaps' most evil villains to date. Category:Eastenders Characters Category:Eastenders Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Rapists Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Pure Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Cowards Category:Greedy Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers